


American (Cream) Pie

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, AUs, BDSM, Big Dicks, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Creampies, Doggy Style, Dom!Jack, Dom!Jesse, F/M, Jack x female reader, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lots of Cum, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PIV, PWP, Pregnancy sex, Werewolf AU, all consensual and super hot, especially me, hucow!reader, monster au, no one likes flooded tags, specific tags and warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: And these strapping men have a lot of cream filling to give.A series of unconnected one-shots where you get it on with some of America's finest and get filled in a rather unprotected way. From normal to ABO to Monster AU, most requests will be filled here!Warning: Contains Jack x Female Reader content!!





	1. How To Submit Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Options to Submit Prompts on AO3 and Tumblr (Includes an Anon submission too if you don't want your friends to know your kinks!)
> 
> No fills/smut content this chapter!!

 

**How to Submit Prompts For This Series ( ~~and not get kinkshamed by your mom in the process~~ )**

**\-----------------------**

**Rules**

**Requests I will not fill:**

**-Underage**  
**-Bathroom stuff**  
**-Rape (dubcon is permitted)**  
**-Gore**  
**-Forced feedings**  
**_(Note this list is subjected to be changed/added to at the author's discretion.)_ **

Things that MIGHT be considered in the future (Mostly time permitting and such):

-Adding Reaper/Reyes to the list of characters you can request one-shot fics with.  
-Threesomes with Jack and Jesse (and all requests relating to that)

_**Any requests involving the above exceptions (and temporary exceptions) will be ignored.** _

 

_**Do not expect fills to be over 2k words (though it could happen on a good writing day).** _

 

_**Reader will always have the nickname 'Rabbit' in the stories!** _

 ------------------------

**Accepted Request Methods:**

_Click to see examples (Note: 'Tumblr' takes you to the tumblr page while '1' and '2' show examples of accessing and submitting to said tumblr)_

  **1.[AO3](https://imgur.com/RLhkEcC)**

**2.[Tumblr](https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/) [(1)](https://imgur.com/HTT3gJE)[(2)](https://imgur.com/Xx4DQbx) (Anon submissions allowed here too!)**

\------------------------

  **Fill order:**

+ _Generally_ oldest to newest

+Some prompts will be filled together

+Spamming won't get your stuff filled any sooner

+See [Tumblr](https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/) for early snippets of fics that will be post soon!

+Prompts will be filled based on author's interest and their current story backlog

\-------------------------


	2. Werewolf Alpha!Jack x F!Reader (example)

You can feel his thick cum roll down from your labia flaps with each hard thrust he makes into your slicked up pussy. The alpha werewolf standing and spearing you on his giant dick as you held onto his neck for dear life, your breasts bouncing against his furry chest with each impressive buck of his hips up into your vagina. Your nipples hard and perky, elongated from this silver-haired stud’s pups suckling on your breasts. The sight of that only drives him deeper into his rut as a reminder that he got your belly big with his pups once and he was determined for a repeat now that your nest was empty again. 

Pure werewolves were a rarity, something the Morrison clan was actively trying to reverse by bringing in human and werewolf omegas alike with their generous breeding contracts. You have only mothered two cute little blonde pups, both boys, with the youngest heir of the group, Jack Morrison, but the older werewolf was a constant by your side, even outside of the compound and breeding season. He was the one who kept you and your five year old pups in contact with each other while their uncles and aunts teach them about being werewolves.

It made you secretly adore the older silver-haired man, especially as you both remembered how good it felt to fuck together after a voluntary six year drought. 

Sure, you and Jack messed around a bit but there was ALWAYS condoms involved if his dick came out of his pants! You followed the breeding contract renewal rules to a ‘T’ by not breeding with others in an unprotected manner! Also, keeping your booty calls to the youngest heir to yourself has worked wonders keeping you on the Morrison family's good side.

You whimpered as he kept your legs from wrapping around his waist with his huge, furry arms hooked under each of your knees, keeping you nice and spread for him. Your pussy squeezed his milky cock in approval for the hot as fuck display of strength as he fucked you lazily in the air without any assistance, more of his cum slipping out around the base of his penis every time he sheathed himself in you to the hilt. You haven't even cum on his dick yet and he already spilled himself in you once prematurely. 

A grin stretched across your lips as you leaned in to nuzzle your nose against his muzzle, brushing up against the scar on his lip you indirectly caused to get him to groan. “Came already?” You playfully teased, letting out a gasp as he dropped you down lower and purposely thrusted harder into you in retaliation.

“Shush.” He growled playfully to you, making you chuckle fondly as he carried you over to nearest wall and pressed your back up against it, continuing to rock himself in and out of your slick cunt slowly. “It’s been a while.”

That weak excuse had you grinning in response, feeling his thick load be pushed up to your fertile womb and making your walls squeeze tightly in response. You could feel his cum dripping off your thighs and onto the floor, making you grin even more so when you knew he would grumble about having to ‘clean up after himself’ when you both were done. Of course, he would be the one to do it cause your ass would be sore and passed out in the nest on his bed. 

“Of course.” You chuckled as you nuzzle the side of his muzzle once more and gave it little kisses, enjoying the way he slowed his thrusts to lean in and enjoy the affection you freely gave to him. “Thank goodness for your werewolf stamina, Yes?” 

Jack rumble at that, neither a ‘yes’ nor a ‘no’ as he continued to rock you both together against the wall, occasionally resituating his arms under your knees to get a better grip on your legs. It was odd that he was being this gentle with you while in his rut. He was normally more aggressive and let his feral instincts to breed drive you both insane now that he was allowed to put a baby in you once more. The fact that you were in your first day of heat, and had better control over yourself, shouldn’t have been a factor to allow the horny, older werewolf to pound into you mercilessly.

It made your heart flutter as you pulled yourself closer to him with your arms around his neck, leaning down to bury your nose into the fur that hid his unmarked scent gland. You grew lightheaded as you took a strong whiff of his stronger alpha pheromones, resisting your omega instincts to bite down on the gland and mark him as your own, as your nature demanded. 

This fifty-plus year old alpha has never once been claimed and he has shown no interest in any other omegas since you first bred with him (as far as you knew). It felt like an insult to not claim such a great potential mate as you opened your mouth and lightly nibbled on the scent gland, drawing the hottest groan from your partner and making him tremble in a way that had you muffling a whine into his furry shoulder. 

It wasn’t fair!

Why did he have to tempt you like that with such a needy moan?

You trembled and felt your walls squeeze his dick hard as you felt yourself be shoved forward closer to your orgasm. Hearing him enjoy your teething at his scent gland, hopefully as horny as you were for the idea of having your teeth mark his shoulder, especially in his bestial werewolf form. You had no fear of him when you first fucked and you certainly don’t see him as anything but the soft, silver-haired man with the reclining hairline that made your stomach do flips whenever he smiled. Being marked by a human in such a form had to be the hottest thing to a werewolf, especially with how he was reacting.

“Be mine, Jackie…!” You whined softly as you held him tightly to you, your heart hammering hard in your chest while you tried to summon the courage to ask him more directly to be your mate. 

The heated groan from your silver werewolf had you nipping down hard on your lower lip, feeling him maneuver your legs so your back was against the wall more and your ankles on his shoulders while he gazed down at you with half-lidded eyes, hazy with lust. “I… Nhg…! ...Rabbit!” Jack moaned down at you weakly as his large, clawed hands groped your ass to support your weight, driving himself even deeper into you with his long, girthy dick.

Your eye clenched shut as you rolled your head back against the wall and gasped at how full you now were. You didn’t think you could ever get all of his werewolf dick in you but you could feel his pelvis touching your ass now, his knot still going strong as it rolled and caught against your g-spot. The sensation made you suck a sharp breath in through your teeth as it pushed you closer and closer to your orgasm. He continued to roll his hips like that, blue eyes watching you intently as you body squeezed his cock, making more of a mess directly below you on the floor. 

Your lips trembled as you felt the coil in your womb coil tighter and tighter with each sensual thrust he made into you. The inevitability of both your orgasm and his seed burrowing into your womb making you pant and whine more for him. His pups WILL take hold and grow in you. His seed far too potent while in he was in his rut, you in your heat, and the full moon high in the sky over the Morrison compound. 

“Please…! P-Please let me mate you…!!” You sobbed, digging your nails into his shoulder as he continued to rock you gently to your orgasm, sliding in and out until his knot caught. His head leaning in to lap his tongue languidly along your own unmarked scent gland, the sensation making you even more light-headed and instinctively move your head to allow him ample access to it. “Jack…! J-Jackie…! Ohhhhh -!” You practically begged as you grabbed a fist full of fur on his back and clenched your walls around his cock even harder.

So close!

So close so close so close!

“I…! I-I can’t -!! Nnghh -!! Shit…!” Jack growled, his nails digging slightly into your asscheeks to draw tiny beads of blood as he rocked into you more fervently, getting close to his second orgasm while you were just approaching your first. You fisted harder on the hair balled into your hand. Was this what it was like when a werewolf wanted to make love to someone? No heated thrusting or snarls of frustration but affectionate nuzzles against his partner’s scent glands while simply rocking to a mutual orgasm?

You had pinpricks of tears building up in the corners of your eyes as Jack nuzzled his muzzle more insistently against the side of your neck, groaning and panting in such a sensual manner. It made your heart clench almost painfully from how much you wanted him to just dig his teeth in and claim you as his own. You wanted him so badly to be more than a friend and solely the father of your children.

“Jackie, please…! Pl-Please make me your mate…! O-Oh -! S-Shit -----!!! I’m so CLOSE!” You pleaded, trying to rock against him to get you closer to that hot edge. He responded by snarling in frustration as he crowded you harder against the wall, fucking you passionately without the bruising punishment that normally followed in this form. His heavy, cum-filled, balls slapping up against your drenched ass as he dangerous bared his fangs and drags them against your thin, human flesh.

You were going to cum!

His hot breath and the teasing of his fangs near the sensitive gland in your shoulder had you at the brink of that hot plunge your were so desperate to feel. Your mind went white as you felt a surge of pain quickly overwhelmed by the fierceness of your vaginal contractions. You hung on for dear life as you cried out and shuddered from your orgasm, feeling his prick pour globs of hot cum into your tight cunt. The sensation causing your mind to blur into the most intense haze ever as you yanked hard on his fur, legs pinned between your bodies to prevent them from thrashing while Jack grunted and snarled with every exertion of his contracting penis inside of you.

“Jack…!” You babbled out in bliss as he continued to thrust and fill you with his cum. “Jackie…!!”

The sloppy sounds of his excess cum drooling out of you with each slap of his balls to your ass sounding in the room as he slowly exhausts himself. 

You are absolutely boneless as you feel Jack carefully bring one hand up to remove your ankles from his shoulders, your werewolf then delicately cradling your head to his shoulder as he carried your interlinked bodies together to the bed. He flopped down playfully with a groan on the nest you made of his many, many blankets he brought in, drawing a lazy giggle from your lips as he dragged you both into the damn fort with an ‘oof!’ when you both landed inside of it. You post-coitus high was amazing as you snuggled up to your alpha’s warm body, every part of you light as a feather and feeling like you were bathing in sunlight.

Jack certainly showed that he could be gentle when breeding you during his rut and, lord, was it ever such an attractive feature to be on the receiving end of. You sighed happily and felt him lap his tongue at your neck, making it vaguely it itch a bit. Still, you felt your eyelids flutter as he continued to stimulate your scenting gland with each lazy lick of his giant tongue. It was easy enough to drift off to sleep after he pulled a thin sheet over both of your bodies, especially with the endorphins running through your bloodstream. You just tucked your head under his chin and let sleep drag you away.


	3. Beta!F!Reader x Alpha!Werewolf!McCree - Messy Breeding For Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and McCree have been trying to have pups for a while now and no amount of werewolf sperm has been enough.
> 
> Cue forward to the one time you both fucked when he had his rut for a miracle to occur in a deliciously messy way. Omegas better move over because betas can certainly rock with the horniest of alphas too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> \- MANY non-specific Alpha!Werewolf!McCree prompts  
> \- Maybe two adorable prompts where anons wanted the Rabbit/Reader to be a beta  
> \- One specific reader wanted Jesse and Rabbit to be struggling to have a kid (;-;)
> 
> Content Warnings:
> 
> \- Minor Cum-inflation  
> \- Minor Overstimulation  
> \- McCree is literally a furry werewolf. All muscles and walks on two feet (not bestiality though!).  
> \- Big dickens  
> \- Knotting!!!  
> \- Rough sex (with world-class aftercare too!)  
> \- F!Reader is CIS gender and terms like 'uterus', 'clitoris', etc are used to describe female genitalia. 
> 
> Kinks:
> 
> \- Knotting  
> \- Breeding Fetish  
> \- Werewolf  
> \- ABO  
> \- Mirror sex  
> \- Doggy Style  
> \- Reverse Cowgirl  
> \- Multiple orgasms  
> \- Lots and lots of cum  
> \- Aftercare  
> \- Heaping amounts of 'awwwwww' at the end!

Jesse groaned as you pulled off his dick, watching in awe as globs of cum dripped beautifully out of your pussy. Your inner thighs and groin area covered in his white, warm seed as you collapsed against his brown, furry, werewolf body. You could feel the huge gaping hole where his big werewolf dick filled earlier, your body dripping with sweat and cum as you basked in the warm afterglow. Jesse panting along with you as he laid his head back on the armrest of the old, leather loveseat you both decided to ruin even more - The movie you two have been watching had been long over when he started getting frisky.

You could hear his tail lazily brushing back and forth against the side of the couch, his long legs sagged over the opposing armrest. The mental image of your comparatively tiny body using your boyfriend as an oversized blanket as you laid over him on an equally comparatively tiny loveseat had you smiling, especially when he wrapped his thick, fuzzy arms over your back. You chuckled fondly at how sweet he was, not that he wasn’t usually a sweet, southern gentleman towards you anyways.

“I reckon yer gonna be the death of me one of these days, Pumpkin…” He sighed contently, his usual drawl even more rumbly while he was in this form. It certainly made the dirty talk that much more stimulating.

You felt yourself flush up a bit at that, burying your face into his chest fur to hide yourself as you grumble quietly at that. “You still want a pup, right…?” 

You heard his tail brush even more eagerly against the leather of the loveseat, making your heart flutter happily even before he spoke.

“The cutest pup ya will give me, Darlin’. I reckon I’ll love you and ‘em t’bits.” He happily replied, giving you the warmest of hugs as he nuzzle his muzzle into your hair affectionately. An embarrassed squeal left your lips as you felt positively dotted on by your laidback alpha lover.

It amazed you that you managed to land yourself Jesse McCree. You, a beta, managed to attract the charismatic cowboy to your side, a feat that took a lot of courage, and then, maybe a beer or two, before you asked him to be your mate. It was one of the best choices you ever made as you snuggled into his chest fur, enjoying the pounding of his heart against your ear. 

Now, if only your womb would catch a hint and accept that you both wanted pups in your lives…

\--

“I swear, Darlin’, yer ass is gonna swallow me whole!’ Jesse groaned as you rode him reverse cowgirl, the curves of your ass in plain view for a moment before the skirt you wore settled back down to just barely cover it as you lifted off his lap.

You felt your cheeks flush pink at his lustful compliments, lifting yourself up and down his huge werewolf dick as he laid propped up against some pillows to enjoy the ride you were giving him. With his hat on your head and Peacekeeper in a simple leather satchel bouncing against your hip, it was the ideal wet dream for your dear alpha as he watched you take his werewolf dick like a champ. Jesse took up much of the bed in his large werewolf form but it made it that much more hot when he encouraged meek, little you to dominate him in such a feral form.

Droplets of sweat rolled down your hot body and made you skin erotically glissen as you leaned forward on your knees a bit, slowing down to allow your mate to see the creamy precum that coated the length of his dick. The long groan from Jesse’s throat had your heart rapidly pulsing in delight, making you squeeze your walls tight around his filling prick as you leaned forward enough so he could see the crown of his sloppy dick before teasingly wiggling your ass back and forth to stimulate it. 

The hard slap from his padded, clawed hand had you gasping, your jaw dropping to form an ‘o’ before Jesse smacked the other cheek with a growl. “Ya, Little Shit…!” He growled lowly, sending a bolt of heat to your tightening coil.

The smug satisfaction you got out of teasing him made you ride him harder, no longer focusing on teasing him as you felt his knot building up on the root of his cock. The bugle simply catching on your vaginal opening was enough to make you throw your head back and gasp, your body producing more slick as you continued to entertain the idea of letting it catch inside you fully. 

Jesse’s talons moved to your hips, taking you by surprise as he thrusted upwards to meet you ass. The hot stretch of his already big werewolf dick was intensified by the temporary burn of the knot slipping into your wet pussy. You always wanted to ride his knot in your filthiest daydream, but his rut never seemed to line up with when you had the evening off from work to indulge the time sink that came with being knotted by a werewolf.

Would-

Would tonight be the night he finally puts his pups in your womb?

Jesse snarled heatedly as he grasped your belly when you pushed down on him again, your mate slipping his legs under him as he got up, keeping your ass firmly pressed against his pelvis. “All fours...” He rumbled as he got on his knees with you. “I have every intention of making you take all my loads tonight, Darlin’.” Jesse purred, making you shiver as you leaned forward and positioned yourself on hands and knees in enthusiastic consent.

You may not be an omega, but, lord, does this man make you as wet and wanting as one. Your skin flushed prettily from your face down to your shoulders as you felt Jesse’s furry werewolf belly slot against the curve of your back, his claws down on the bed by your own hands. The long mirror on the wall at the head of the bed showed his bulky werewolf form towering over your own tiny one in this feral position. His brown eyes locking with your in the mirror as he gave you a toothy grin before thrusting back and forth into you. 

The heat you felt from his knot rolling up and down your walls in combination with his huge dick made your eyes widen and draw out a strangle whine from your open lips as he fucked you like an animal. Your breasts bouncing forward with each hard thrust of his hips, the image the mirror reflected absolute arousing as this felt like something straight out of your favorite porno - The wild werewolf forcibly breeding a young woman and making her endure orgasm after orgasm until her womb was inflated with his cum - the inevitable pregnancy assured by his fertile seed in such mass quantities.

“Mmm…! J-Jesse…!” You shuddered, gripping the sheets into your fists as you felt your orgasm building up. The loud, sloppy sounds of his wet pelvis and huge balls smacking against your ass as he rumbled and panted along with you doing nothing to keep yourself from being driven quickly to the edge. Your face twisting and flushing in the mirror from the hot pleasure he was giving you. “A-Ah -! Fu-uuUUUck -!”

Your werewolf mate snarled at that, bucking even harder into you with what little he could pull back on with his knot keeping him anchored into you. “Fuck -! Look at those tits -! Nnngh -! Gonna get- Get so heavy with milk -!” Jesse growled, bringing one hand up to seize your right breast and giving it a good squeeze, making tears form in the corners of your eyes from how close you were to cumming.

All it took was your heavily lidded eyes locking with his determined look he gave you in the mirror to make you arch your back and cum hard against his dick. Your eyes snapping shut as your body forced you to buck back against him with each hard contraction from your vaginal walls, his large knot making the sensation even more intense as you let the hot heat of your orgasm seize you mercilessly. 

Jesse responded by bucking ever more wildly into you, choking on his stranged snarls of frustration before he finally shot his load into you. His rut making his loads even bigger as the hot fluid shot into you in large globs. “NNnnNGHH-!! Fu-FUuuuuUU-!! S-SHIT -!!” Your mate growled out as he continued to slap his pelvis hard against your ass, semen gushing down your ass and thighs since your womb wasn’t made to take his loads.

Your entire body was tense and shuddering as you felt overstimulated by his constant bucks into your body, even if the intensity of them lightened up. You lowered your upper body to the bed to give your arms a break but, in his rut-induced state, Jesse didn’t seem to drop down with you, like he usually did for a short breather. No, he instead just continued to knead the breast he had seized in his clawed hand, gently pulling from the base of your areola to your aching nipple with careful, stroking pinches. His eyes seemingly glazed over as he slowed to just lazily rocking you both back and forth with the help of his knot keeping him inside your semen-filled vagina.

“Mmm… Jesse…” You murmured sleepily up to him, thinking he was just taking a bit longer to slip into his post-coitus haze before feeling him rise off your back and releasing your breast. “Jesse…?”

Two large clawed hands then firmly grasped your hips, making you wonder what was going on before you felt him start to seriously begin thrusting into you once more. 

“Je-Jesse…?!” You gasped, balling the sheets under you tightly into your fists as you felt his knot roll over and over against your g-spot, making you moan while you buried your forehead into the mattress.

You weren’t used to Jesse recovering so quickly from his orgasm and resuming breeding actions so enthusiastically. Your eyes clenched shut as you pushed back lightly against his thrusts. His technique not lost even when he was in a rutty haze like he was right now. Unfortunately, your threshold for holding out against your orgasms was significantly hampered by having such a short recovery period. 

It certainly didn’t help when he started to thrust more insistently into you, the sloppy sounds of a messy breeding session filling the air as your mate was determined by his alpha nature to breed you.

“Get big for me.” Jesse snarled down to you, the demand going straight to your womb as your walls squeezed his prick in enthusiastic agreement.

“Nnngh… Have my pups!” He added as he bucked firmly into your cunt, making your jaw drop to let out more high pitched, needy whines with every stroke of his big knot against your g-spot.

“Please…! Ple-please -!! Ah!!! AhhhHHH!” You begged as you shoved yourself back hard against his prick, the hot coil almost wound too tightly inside if you before you shoved one hand down between your legs to frantically rub at your aching clit. “I’m -!!! I’M SO CLOSE -!!!!” You desperately pleaded to him, the wet slapping of your fingers rubbing hard to get you over the edge mixing in with the sounds of him breeding you.

“Fuck -!! hhHHHHhn--!!” Jesse howled out loudly as he came with you, more of his sticky, hot seed surging into your vagina and up into your womb.

“O-OH -!! NNNNNN -!!! OH FUCKFUCKFUCCKFUCKFUCK -!!” You sobbed out deliriously as your second orgasm slammed into you harder than the first. Your body almost fully contracting with each pulse of your vagina sucking his semen upwards. 

Each thrust of Jesse’s hips causing more of his semen to pour out around his prick with each push into you. Your thighs and bed sheets becoming more tainted with the werewolf’s generous seed loads as his balls tightened with every contraction he felt inside of him. You could just imagine his scrotum arousingly showing the contracting testicles pulsing under the thin skin with each strangled grunt that came from his throat.

Jesse would end up taking you two more times before he collapsed with you. Both of you laying on your sides and absolutely boneless as you stayed connected due to his knot. Absolutely drenched in sweat and semen, you felt so damn good now that it was all over and he wouldn’t force your body to cum again for the next long while.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt Jesse nuzzle the scent gland on your neck where he marked you long ago. The sensation releasing more endorphins into your bloodstream to help you relax as his long tongue idly lapped at your sweaty shoulder, the werewolf way of showing affection immediately post-breeding. Such a normal thing between you two helped you drift off, your body eager for rest after exerting itself to that kind of a sex session.

“You’ll be a good momma, Darlin’...” Jesse yawned, slotting himself even closer to you as you felt his clawed hand gently trace the small bulge of your womb. 

Perhaps he was imagining your cum-inflated uterus for a pregnant bulge. It will go down when his knot finally deflates and you can go relieve yourself in the bathroom, but, not right now. You’ll deal with the consequences of the mess you guys made after you had a nice long nap to recuperate your strength. You doubt you could even walk if you even tried to get up once he was deflated.

About two hours later, you found yourself waking up in a freshly made bed and your ass laying on some absorption pads. Sitting up, you glanced down to find that pads did a good job of tending to the excess in your womb as your body expelled some of it while you slept. A smile curved your lips at Jesse’s thoughtfulness, especially when you found yourself now wearing one of his unbuttoned flannel shirts and the fact that your legs were clean of the sticky semen you expected. 

You could smell a warm meal being prepared from the delicious aroma drifting in from the open door into the hallway, making your heart flutter at how sweet your mate was as you got off the bed on shaky legs. After going out into the hall to use the bathroom, you noticed that there was still some firmness when you palpated your lower abdomen. You didn’t think much of it as you opened the bathroom door and saw Jesse, oddly reverted to his rugged human form in just pajama pants, waiting for you in the hall.

His smile was wide and his brown eyes filled with unconditional affection as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you. You happily snuggled into the embrace, reciprocating his hug as he buried his nose into your hair forgetting that he didn’t have a muzzle in this form.

“Got some good food cookin’, so, I can’t be long from the kitchen but I couldn’t exactly help myself.” Jesse chuckled warmly, making your face hurt from how big your own smile was in response.

“I don’t mind. This feels really good.” You happily sighed, tucking your head under his chin to bury yourself even more so in his scent.

Jesse seemed mighty pleased as he gently ruffled your hair with his chin. “I bet. Been wantin’ pups fer awhile now and it just takes a knot session t’get us there.” He chuckled sarcastically, making you blink and pull back a bit to look at your mate more clearly.

“Huh?” You asked, feeling your heart start to race with hope that he wasn't pulling your leg right now.

His smile just brightened at that as he leaned forward to press his forehead affectionately against your own, making your chest blossom with warmth for your mate. “Remember how betas have a more subtle scent compared to omegas and alphas?”

“Yes?”

Jesse rumbled happily at that, probably glad that you were willing to put up with him drawing this out a bit. “Well… Looks like I found out that betas can have stronger scents when they’re pregnant too.” He grinned, leaning down to take a deep breath next to your marked scent gland on your neck, making you close your eyes and relax at his scenting. “I reckon’ the intense feelin’ I’m gettin’ t’feed an’ nest with ya more than usual is a pretty good sign too.”

It probably helps that werewolves have an uncanny ability to sense their mate’s pregnancies much earlier than conventional pregnancy detection equipment as well. 

Regardless, your heart was soaring as joyful tears ran down your cheeks. It wasn't an official indicator but just hearing Jesse’s certainty about it was enough as you hugged him tight, drawing a playful ‘oof!’ from your favorite cowboy werewolf. You could hear him tearing up at that as well as he sniffled, burying his face into your shoulder.

Finally, you were going to have a family! You, a beta, was going to have the beautiful pups of your alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did I do with the first McCree prompt fill? Let me know with a review!
> 
> Want to request your own prompt? Check out chapter one on this fic to read the few restrictions I won't do and how to properly format your request!!
> 
> (Note: If you want a fluffy one-shot continuation you can request it! I certainly wouldn't mind revisiting this specific iteration of Rabbit/Reader and McCree in the future to write more about her pregnancy (and general) challenges as a beta with an alpha mate!)


	4. Protective Alpha (Soldier: 76 x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack will not risk any horny alpha getting near you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Protective Alpha!Jack
> 
> Kinks:
> 
> -A/B/O  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Breeding kink  
> -Protective Alpha  
> -Semi-Public Sex (no one is there to watch you but sex is allowed to happen in the designated area you're in)  
> -Werewolf Sex
> 
> Potential Squicks:
> 
> -Potentially abortive sex (Does NOT get explored here.)
> 
> Spoiler:
> 
> -Happy Ending
> 
> -

Heats were the worst.

With a miserable groan, you rolled onto your back in the middle of your circular mattress on the floor. Flush pillows of different lengths and designs, padded your bed/nest as the thin blanket over your sweat-covered, naked body under it. One hand of yours roams south over the swell of your pregnant belly while the other reaches above your head to clutch a far-too-soft pillow tightly.

Even when very much pregnant with pups, your body, unhelpfully, broadcasts to every alpha and omega in the community sleeping house that you’re very much able to be bred. While no one in any modern werewolf pack in large settlements would think of forcing themselves on a pregnant omega in heat, the whole biological point was to make sure only the most powerful and worthy alpha’s pups would make it out of the six month window before no amount of breeding would be able to force them out of the womb sans physically tearing them out of the womb. In the past, alphas would use that cruel, natural window of time to breed their rival’s mate when they came into their second heat after conception as a declaration of war. It was a leftover from a more barbaric age for werewolves but even a more civilized culture with a death sentence to any alpha who tried this still did not prevent individuals from doing it out of spite.

The scent definitely drew gazes, at the very least, from the other adult alphas and omegas coming to and from their own nests/beds. Any fertile omega’s heat scent just does that by default, like an alpha’s when they are in their rut, so it wasn't anything really anything out of the ordinary to smell here amongst the sexually mature adults. It probably helped that this community of werewolf shifters were much more relaxed, especially with the inclusion of a sizeable beta human population that resided with them to naturally dilute the scents. 

Still, you were aching and muffling your heated moans, feeling your mate's phantom tongue and hand traveling over your curves. The mate mark on the junction between your shoulder and neck throbbing as it flooded you with intoxicating bonding hormones. Your silver-haired fox of an alpha spending an excruciating amount of time lazily lapping and stimulating the sensitive gland this morning before finger fucking you to one orgasm before leaving for the morning hunt. The smug, former alpha of the pack just slowly bringing your hot and sensitive body to one amazing orgasm that still has your toes curling when you recounted the memory.

You nibbled and sucked on your lower lip as you muffled a low, husky moan in your throat, twisting and turning in the warmth of your nest. Being mindful of your neighbors, you dragged the pillow you were clutching down to your face to further mute your heated lust. Thankfully, any families with children resided in the appropriately-sized huts away from the community one with all the horny adults and their mates so any fucking that did happen was without restraint. Anyone who didn't like the set up was free to relocate to the quieter, sex-free communal structures.

“Poor thing. You need a hand in there…?” 

You flinched at the low murmur of a stranger’s voice beside your nest. Reflexively, you pulled the sheets tightly around your body and poked your head out. Like you thought, a unfamiliar, muscular male alpha was crouched down beside your nest, his shoulders relaxed as he gave you a small smile. Not wanting to come off as overly aggressive, since he was a socially acceptable distance away from the plushy edge of your nest, you resisted the urge to bare your teeth at his unwanted approach. You weren't going to give him much more leeway if he did anything else though.

“I have a mate. Please leave.” You weren't going to mince words here. Being in heat and vulnerable in front of an unknown alpha was enough to make any mated pair nearby nervous.

His eyes widened at that as he stood up and took a step away from you. “Oh. I’m so sorry.” The alpha offered sincerely. “I’ll leave you be then, Ma-”

The newcomer didn't have time to finish his sentence before a loud, familiar snarl startled everyone in the room, making you almost shit yourself. Jack was still shifted in his werewolf form and carrying a tray with several wooden bowls on it for lunch when you saw him quickly make his way over to you. Setting it down on the tray holder, Jack immediately went over to the newcomer, practically towering over him in his shifted form. 

The other alpha raised his palms to try to placate Jack as he took several steps back from your mate. “Hold on! I’m leaving her alone!” He pleaded, his wolf ears pinned down against his head as he tried to make himself seem smaller before Jack. 

“You aren't leaving fast enough then! Beat it!” Your alpha snapped, sending the younger one scurrying off quickly before he got to work shucking off his pants. He crawled into the nest after putting them away in your wooden clothing chest and lifted the sheets by your feet. You were about to pull them aside before Jack pushed one clawed hand down on top of the sheets. “On your knees. I can smell how wet and ready you are for me.” The silver-haired werewolf practically purred to you. 

Oh. Well. Who were you to say ‘no’ to that kind of a greeting?

You licked your lips to wet them as you turned away and got on your hands and knees for your alpha. Your legs wet with slick and sweat as you heard the rustling of extra pillows behind you. Knowing better than to look over your shoulder and watch your handsome, and very horny, silver-furred mate would just draw out the sweet, erotic torture he was going to put you through if you peeked. You shuddered excitedly, wiggling your ass slowly back and forth as he slipped support pillows under your pregnant belly, and chest. Your mate making sure you AND the pups would be safe while he screw your brains out on his big, filling knot.

What a sweetheart you managed to snag.

He thought himself too old and jaded for another mate but slowly came around to the idea of at least breeding you. Jack still had plenty of self-hatred and depression that came from stepping down as the dominant alpha of the pack but he was making his own place regardless of the setbacks while you watched him quietly from a distance.

You felt your lips part as his furry belly brushed against your back. His hard, but fuzzy, body pressing against your own as he maneuvered under the sheet covering your back and shielding your exposed body to the rest of the members here. You found it ridiculously erotic to image what you two looked like with that thin, white sheet explicitly shrouding you both as he mounted you on all fours while also hiding nothing at all about your intent to breed.

You shuddered hard as you felt Jack guide his big werewolf dick to your sopping wet pussy, rubbing his tip slowly up and down while inching close to your vaginal entrace hidden between your labia. 

“Pup had a lot of nerve approaching you like fresh roast beef…!” He rumbled in your ear, his voice filled with testosterone-charge arousal that you could help but whimper, your wet cunt achingly clenching nothing as you tried to push yourself back onto him. Your alpha, being the cheeky tease that he was, leaned away from your advance on his prick. “Easy, My Omega…” Jack taunted with his erotic, gravelly voice. “I’ll give you more than what your greedy little cunt can take.”

“Please let that be a deliverable promise…!” You whined as your eyes clenched shut, sucking in a sharp breath when his big dick slowly pushed into your warm, slick cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being shorter than the other two entries but I felt bad about not updating the fic when it was rapidly inflating with hits! Please leave a review!


	5. Milky Fun (Soldier 76 x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an old request that I kept neglecting to do!
> 
> Kink: Lactation kink, milk machines, unorthodox restraint machines, titties, creampies
> 
> Warning: Contains Jack x Female Reader content, please do not read or write a review if you find it to be uncomfortable/squick material after two years of Blizzard not saying a damn thing about the guy's sexuality.

You whined as your dear farmer finished hooking the cups over your milk-heavy breasts. The tissue swollen and slowly growing bigger along with your abdomen as your babies grew in your womb. The milking cage was modified with an appropriate dip on the bench for you to lay face down on without stress on your abdomen. Your nipples were sore and aching for the third time today, regardless of how many times you were pumped of your milk for relief.

None of this was helped by the silver-haired fox of a dairy farmer unzipping the fly on the front of his overalls behind you. 

It was only the two of you on the milking floor, the other hucow employees long headed home to their families while you both took advantage of the situation. You were eight months along in your pregnancy and farmer Morrison was more than happy to indulge your needs. 

He was, after all, the one who knocked you up during your heat…

Wiggling your ass back at your stud, you grinned as you felt his calloused, hard-worked hand palm one curve of your ass approvingly. The sensation shoot straight to your soaked pussy as you spread your legs to present your needy hole to your breeder. Your hands gripping the bars on either side of your bench, especially when the milking machine started up with a hum.

The negative pressure gently pulled on your nipples inside of the milking cups, splashing your milk against the clear, curved plastic before the tension relaxed. You spread your thighs further apart on the bench, bare feet grounded to the smooth concrete floor, clitoris throbbing from the teasing pumps on your erect nipples to slowly drain your heavy breasts. As a human cow, you were used to this process, even before getting pregnant, it was a job that helped paid the bills. Though it was never a sexual thing that got you off before, regardless of the breast stimulation.

That only started when you permitted old farmer Morrison to act on his fantasy after a short courtship period.

“Mmm… So good…” You moaned. Hot and heavy from the stimulation, and incredibly horny for a pregnant hucow. It was amazing to be heavy with a stallion, like Morrison's, offspring. Your small breasts filling and rounding out to go up just a bit, allowing you to fill the smallest b-cup bra now. It was a huge confidence boost since everyone liked to incorrectly correlate milk production yields with cup-size, and now you had the numbers to back up your claim.

A hot, wet tongue pressed against your labia lips, drawing a startled gasp from your lips as you were dragged out of your thoughts and focused on the horny old man behind you. The rumble of his chuckle making your toes curl on the concrete. Two large hands massaged circles on the insides of your thighs with the most teasing of brushes as the loud milking machine continued to pump your aching breasts. Your vagina throbbed and secreted more warm slick to the amazing dueling sensations of the machine and the farmer.

“That’s it, Sweetheart.” He praised with that deliciously gravelly voice of his. You could feel your vaginal walls contract and ache, it made you shudder at how erotic he sounded. Your farmer was pure evil with how easily he made you squirm in your meager restraints, metal clinking lightly with every eager shift of your hips. “So eager for me to fuck you.”

Your eyes clamped shut at that, your cheeks flushing redder than before at his teasing purrs. Your toes curled on the smooth concrete as you could just imagine the smug grin on his handsome face. The look of a man who knew exactly what you wanted and knew how to deliver. A hot old dilf that was the father of the babies growing in your belly, and just as eager to pleasure you during your pregnancy like before.

It was erotic as all fuck to be the focus of his attention - to know that he was actively looking for you in the crowd and giving you a subtle smile when your eyes met. That he was still interested in continuing to court you after you got pregnant, possibly hinting at furthering your relationship past mutual sexual activities? 

The brush of denim against your ass made you shudder as you felt him grind his length up and down between your cheeks. Such a damn deviant, couldn't be bothered to roll down his overalls while you were strapped down naked and helpless as the milking machine continued to pump your aching breasts in an alternating pattern. It was ridiculously arousing and had you gripping the hand rails tightly as you let out a pathetic whine. 

“S-Sir…! Mmmmn. Please-...!” You pleaded quietly to your farmer, the bench freaking as you wiggle your hips back and forth to tease him with the sight of your dripping wet pussy. “Pleasepleaseplease…!!” Your nails dug into the plastic cushioning of the handles as you begged pretty for your stallion, wanting so badly to get off since nipple stimulation wouldn't be nearly enough.

His cruel response was to bounce the thick head of his penis against your labia flaps as he chuckled.

“Such a nice sound from my girl.” He purred approvingly, continuing to bounce his cock head against your wet and needy cunt, obviously not willing to indulge you just yet. 

“Nnngh….! My breeder-! Please…!” You whined, struggling against the restraints that kept your hip securely in place while the support for the cups kept your chest firmly pressed to the bench. If you wanted, it would be easy to push yourself up from the cup support that kept everything anchored for your comfort during milking, but you didn't want to.

No, you loved the amount of control he exerted over you and let the milking machine (and that thin strip of leather anchoring your hips in place) bind you in place. You loved the suction on your tits while your dear farmer acted like the confident breeding stud you knew him to be. “H-ha- !! Nnnghmmm! Pl-Please!!” 

His hand then grabbed your hair, balling his fist in it, and make you letting out a loud gasp as he slid his thick cock in. Your walls clenched eagerly around his large prick, the stretch feeling so damn good as your toes curled in delight against the concrete. 

“You’re so big, Sir-!” You whined, wiggling your ass to grind against his tip to draw deliciously hot moans from your stud behind you. “Nhhhggg-! I love it so much!!

Jack’s grip on your hip tightened as he felt the squeeze on his dick, likely trying to control himself as you enthusiastically let him know how much you enjoyed fucking. You rocked his tip back and forth against your walls with your wiggling, giving him a great sight watching his dick get nice and slicked up. “Nnngh…! Shit-!”

“More please…!” You begged prettily for him. “Pleasepleasepleeeeeease-! I want your cock so badly-!!” 

You could hear him sharply sucking in his breath through his teeth, very much turned on as he responded by yanking back your head by your hair and pushing himself in further with every contraction of your vaginal walls. “Gonna…! Gonna make you wild-!” He grunted, filling you until you could FEEL the firm denim of his overalls against your ass.

You pussy was SO full and it felt SO good-!

The pleasure you felt shot up eleven as he pulled on your hair and made your breasts stretch while it lifted your chest from the support board. The suction from the milking machine had you whining and super wet, especially when the pull reminded you of its presence. The consistent pulling and releasing of your nipples had you numb to the sensation after awhile, especially when you were hyper focused on getting your stallion to fuck instead of teasing you.

“I love you-! MmmnnnnnNNNN! Pl-Please move-!!” You pleaded to him, your voice sounding more whiny the longer he stayed still in your cunt. “Fuck me-! Put another baby in me--!!”

A heated growl came from behind as you felt him slip out of your vagina before he began to thrust in earnest, your walls sufficiently stretched and ready. It was like sparks shooting straight to your coiling womb as he started thrusting in and out of your slick pussy. The loud squishing of your natural lube rushing by his prick with each thrust in sounding so erotic to your ears as your fingers tightly squeeze the handle bars, your toes brushing against the concrete while you tried to spread yourself ever wider for him.

“MMmm-NNnnNNN-! Just- Just like that-!! ooOOOOooO--!!” You gasped and cried, absolutely loving him fucking your tight snatch.

A firm smack hit your ass as Jack regripped your hair in hist fist for a tighter grip. 

A surprised gasp left your lips from the not-unwanted stinging sensation on your ass.

He began bucking even faster into your pussy, brushing your g-spot over and over, and making you race closer and closer to that hot release you wanted so badly. The sensation feeling so raw and deep with every pass that it had you squirming for purchase against your restraints. It felt like too much but would slip instantly into not enough the moment his cock head passed that erotic switch in your vagina.

You just had to let him know how badly you ached.

“Please- !!” You pleaded, on the verge of desperation from how badly you needed to feel him. “Harder please, Sir---!!”

The breathy chuckle that came in response had you moaning from the potential torture he would put you through, as worthwhile as it always was. “You gonna cum, Sweetheart?” He asked, playfully mocking you as he continued to snap his hips and fuck that equally sweet spot you wanted to the point you were panting hard.

“Sosososo damn close….!!”

“Well,” He practically laughed. “Best not keep my favorite girl waiting.” 

It was THEN he started pounding hard into your pussy, keeping his hold firm on your hair as he rawed you like a literal wild animal would. His body pressing against your back, teeth digging into your neck with ever increasing pressure as he guided your head to the side with his fist. The overwhelming sensations taking place at once had you sobbing as you came hard against his dick.

“NNNGH--!!! OH oOHHHH!!!” You were trembling and absolutely senseless as your pussy contracted over and over around his dick. “F-NNNuuuU! OHH HHHhHH hhHHH-!!”

Another sharp bite was all you could register before you felt globs of heat shoot deep into your cunt as his teeth held a nice chunk of your neck muscle hostage. Your mind was completely white from how overstimulated you were, continuing to twist and cry out deliriously in your release. The weight on your back kept you from unintentionally hurting yourself or damaging equipment until Jack eventually stopped thrusting, having his fill of his own release.

He still stayed inside you as you heard a click and the milking machine winding down, ceasing its functions before your stud laid back down on top of you. You got a good breathy chuckle at that, and he responded in kind, being the sweet DILF you very much loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Will still take requests for this series!


End file.
